1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a simulator device for training. In particular, the present invention is directed to a system and method for training in operations on explosive devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Explosive devices, including land mines, bombs, missiles, weapons of mass destruction (WMD) and terrorist-type explosives (Improvised Explosive Device, or IED), are a source of casualties, both in military action and in peacetime. For example, about 26,000 people are killed or maimed worldwide each year by antipersonnel (AP) land mines. Land mines were responsible for 34% of US casualties during the Persian Gulf War; 33% of US casualties in Vietnam; 284 casualties in the UN peacekeeping and NATO operation in Bosnia; and the first US soldiers to die in Bosnia and Vietnam were killed by AP mines. An additional ten million mines are employed annually.
Despite the ever-increasing threat, there is a greater pressure to reduce the number of injuries resulting from explosive devices. To that end, people, including soldiers, need to be trained on disarming explosive devices without placing the trainee in danger. Classroom training, however, does not present a trainee with the same conditions and stresses that are encountered when disarming an explosive device in the field.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a training system that is inexpensive, reliable, and able to simulate explosive devices and the environment and situations in which they are worked.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system for simulated device training is disclosed. The system includes a device having at least one sensor. A controller is provided, and interfaces with at least one sensor and with a feedback device.
In another embodiment, a method for simulated device training is provided. The method includes the steps of (1) providing a simulated device having at least one sensor; (2) monitoring the simulated device for the presence of a stimulus; and (3) providing feedback in response to a predetermined stimulus.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the simulated device may simulate, inter alia, a munition, an intrusion alert system, or a locking device. The sensors may measures a stimulus, for example, light, sound, vibration, variations in local magnetic fields, pressure, temperature, and combinations thereof. The feedback device may be a cannon, a flashing light, a horn, a buzzer, a vibrating device, a computer display, or some other device or method of either presenting information and/or storing it for future review and analysis after recall.
A technical advantage of the present invention is that the system and method of the present invention are safer than current systems available. Another technical advantage is that, in some embodiments, because no actual high or low explosive material is needed, none of the logistics, security or environmental impact associated with current systems apply. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that it may provide continuous, instantaneous feedback on the trainee""s performance. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that may be fully configurable to any scenario. Still another technical advantage of the present invention is that it has the capability to maintain an exact record of performance and progress through training. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that it may provide field training with minimal cost or support. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that it may be adaptable to a wide array of new technologies, munitions, and explosive devices, which allows it to not only be used with existing ordnance, but with future ordnance as well. Still another technical advantage of the present invention is that may allow for self-paced, around-the-clock, all-weather exercises, both indoor and outdoor. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that it may provide for individual training with emphasis on deficient skills. Still another technical advantage of the present invention is that it may be stand-alone, providing indigenous training capability. Another technical advantage of the present invention is that may provide greater standardization in training by the reduction of subjective elements from evaluation.